neefandomcom-20200213-history
Mexico
Mexico is a country that is localated in North America, its known for many of its Mayan temples and it borders Belize, Guatemala, and USA. Flag The Flag of Mexico consists of three lines of different colors and the coat of arms in the middle. The Green represents the hope of the future, the white represents the unity for our nation, and the red means the respect/blood of our heroes. History Before Colonization When Siberian tribes traveled from Siberia in Beringia to Alaska, they went down, they found Canada, then they went downer, and found USA, but then, they went ever downer, some such as the Kiliwa, Cochimi, etc, stayed in the North, meanwhile some whent to the center and some to Yucatan. In the center many cities such as Tenochtitlan were built, but in Yucatan temples/cities like Chichen Itza were builded, the Mayans werent the only ones, the Aztecs and the Mixtecs were there too, however, the Aztecs and the Mayans were the mayor ones, each of them had calendars, the Mayan Calendar was a very accurate Calendar, the Mayans were one of the most important and smartest civilizations in America that time, the Aztecs could build a empire, the Aztec Empire was a strong one, it dominated South Mexico, and parts of the center, and Guatemala, in the north, tribes such as the Kiliwa, were different, but then the Spaniards came.. Colonization When Colombus was going to India bia land, he realized about the Ottomans, so he went to the ocean and also to prove the world war round, he founded the Bahamas, he didnt know where it was, he tought the Bahamas were Indonesia/Japan, then they called them Indians, then he went to Cuba, which he tought it was China, but then Hernan Cortez, a Spaniard, went to Mexico, and found there, then a guy writed a book about the Island of California, which wasnt a island, which is today modern Baja California and California, then when Cortez colonized many of the places, he fought with many tribes and he winned, he conquested Tenochtitlan, and named The Colony of Mexico New Spain. Then someone found Baja California, and sended misions to it, some ceuntrys later, Mexico became independent. Independence In the Independence War, the criolles and mestizos fought with the Spaniards for 11 years,it started in 1810 with "el grito de Dolores" made by Miguel Hidalgo y Costilla ,after many heroes were executed by the spanish,in 1821 the independece was finally achieved thanks to Vicente Guerrero and Agustín de Iturbide,the First Mexican Empire was founded,it included all the New Spain territory and all of Central America except for Panama. After Independence When Mexico Shortly after the Mexican Empire was founded,it collapsed and the central american countries seceded from Mexico and a Federal Republic was established,Guadalupe Victoria became the first president.However,some years after this,Antonio Bustamante,a dictator,eliminated the states system and created a centralized government,due to this,many secessionist movementsstarted,like the Republica del Rio Grande,Republic of Texas and Republic of Yucatan ones,though most failed and only Texas achieves independece from Mexico.After the USA annexed Texas,Mexico declared war and independence and the Mexican American War happened, Mexico lost many of its territories, over 1/2 of the modern territory, but also they lost Central America, then, Porfirio Diaz, a former President, ruled more than 20 years, so the Mexican Revolution Started, then they winned, and Porfirio DIaz was kicked. Guerra De Reforma The war of Reforma, or the 3 Years war, was a kinda civil war between a group that wanted to choose presidents, and a group where the presients will chose other ones, the group that chooses presidents winned, and that was the new form of how presidents are choosen now, since Porfirio Diaz, presidents could only last 6 years. World War II In World War I, Mexico wasn't in there because of the revolution, the Nazis sended boats to Yucatan and killed people, so Mexico declared war on the Axis, and helped USA in many battles such as the ones in the Philippines, Mexico along with the other allies could win agnaist Japan, Germany, and Italy, Mexico mostly focused on Japan and Germany, but beated them with help of the allies. Drug War (2006-Today) When Mexico started being corrupt, and violent, the Drug War started, and many cartels across the country destroyed things, it is still going, and Mexico is being supported by USA. Economy The Economy of Mexico is the 15th largest, and it focuses on tourism, argiculture, etc. Mexico City is the richest division with 14% of the countrie's economy, Mexico City has two central buisness districts: Paseo de la Reforma, and Santa Fe. The Sky line of Paseo de la Reforma Tourism Tourism in Mexico is popular, in 2011, 26 million visited the country, mostly visited Mexico City, Guanajuato, or Yucatan. Foreign Relations Mexico has good relations with countries such as China, Canada, etc. They signed a thing for trade called NAFTA with USA and Canada. Category:Countries Category:Hispanic Category:Nations Category:MLG Category:Stronk